


Love On Fifth Avenue

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: An evening together exploring Fifth Avenue in downtown Seattle is the beginning of something special for Niles and Daphne. Continuation of "Searching For You" (Episode: "The 1000th Show")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

As they walked down Fifth Avenue, Daphne leaned against Niles, sighing when he put his arm around her. This was all so new to her, but it felt so right. She always felt safe in his company.

"So where would you like to go, Daphne?"

She raised her head to look at him. "What?"

He smiled at her confusion. "I was asking where you'd like to go. Buying you dinner is the least I can do."

"But Dr. Crane…"

"Niles." He corrected, clutching her hands in his. "Please, call me Niles. Now, you must be starving, so where-."

She glanced up and down the busy street. The sun had begun to set and the street lamps were barely visible, giving Fifth Avenue a romantic glow. Funny that she had never noticed it before. Nor had she noticed the small Italian restaurant that was situated on the corner of Fifth Avenue and Lancaster Road. "How about there?" She asked.

"Anything for you, Daphne."

Her cheeks warmed at his words. "You're always so thoughtful."

"Come on." He said, leading her down the street. When they reached the restaurant they peered into the window and then glanced at the menu. Bella Note may have been small, but the menu was too intriguing to pass up. And as soon as the door was opened, the aroma of Italian food wafted through the air.

They were approached by a young man in a tuxedo who greeted them warmly. "How many?"

"Two please." Niles replied, escorting Daphne to the table.

"This is lovely." Daphne said as he pulled the chair out for her. "Thank you, Niles."

After the waiter had taken their orders, Daphne looked around the restaurant, amazed at how such a small place could be so romantic. While they waited for their food, she couldn't help noticing the way Niles was staring at her across the table. It was flattering of course, but she couldn't help questioning it.

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

He smiled and his face flushed. To her surprise, he reached across the table and took her hand. "You're so beautiful."

Now it was Daphne who blushed. "Niles…"

"Daphne I can't thank you enough."

His sweet words warmed her heart. "I haven't done anything."

He brought her hand to his lips. "Of course you have. Up until a little while ago, I didn't think anyone cared about me."

She swallowed hard as tears filled her eyes. "Oh Niles…"

"Frasier was all wrapped in his ridiculous Frasier Crane Day and even when we were mugged, his only concern was getting to the Space Needle for his ceremony."

Anger surged through her as she remembered the way Frasier was carrying on, giving no thought to his brother whatsoever.

"I wish I'd never gone to that bloody ceremony!"

She hadn't meant to say the words aloud, but now that she had, there was no taking them back. She tried to hide her annoyance but as usual, Niles could sense that she was upset.

"Daphne what happened? Did Frasier say something to upset you?"

She swallowed hard. "No, but… Well, I was so worried, Niles! I thought…"

Unexpectedly, tears filled her eyes and the stares of the restaurant patrons made her feel increasingly uncomfortable.

But Niles was not at all fazed by the attention. He rose from the table and went her, coaxing her into his arms. "Thank you, Daphne. For being so worried about me."

She almost melted at his kindness and leaned into his embrace. "I love you."

The words were so soft that she was barely aware that she had said them. But the gentle kiss he placed on her lips told her that he had.

"I love you too, Daphne." He whispered. And it was then that her heart finally melted.


	2. Chapter 2

The waiter arrived with their meals and Daphne quickly returned to her seat. "I'm sorry for making such a scene." She said when the waiter was gone.

Niles reached for her hand and rubbed it gently. "Daphne, please don't be sorry. Knowing that you care about me is the most wonderful feeling in the world."

Daphne smiled and covered his hand with her own. "Thank you, Niles."

Their meal finished, Niles paid the bill and left the waiter a handsome tip. "How was your dinner, Daphne?"

She leaned across the table to kiss him tenderly. "It was wonderful. Thank you so much."

Minutes later they were once again walking hand in hand down Fifth Avenue. "So what would you like to do now?" Daphne asked. "This street has so many beautiful things to see. We could go window shopping or sit by the fountain and gaze into each other's eyes, or at the stars and moon. It's such a beautiful night and-." She paused when she noticed that Niles had stopped and turned to her, the smile on his face gone. In its' place was a look she couldn't quite read, but it worried her just the same. Her hand went to his forearm as her heart beat faster. He was awfully pale.

"Niles, what's wrong?"

"Daphne, would you mind terribly if we went home? I'm not feeling too well."

Suddenly she felt guilty for being so insincere. "Oh Niles, I'm sorry. Of course you're not feeling well. You've had a terrible day!"

The words made him smile and he brushed his lips against her cheek. "Well… it was a terrible day until I turned and saw you looking for me. I can't tell you how much that means to me."

She drew him into her arms and kissed him tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daphne."

"Come on, let's get you home."

They walked back to Westlake Center and quickly boarded the monorail. It was only a two minute ride to the Space Needle, but Daphne was content in that two minutes to rest her head on Niles' shoulder. "Here we are, Daphne." He said, kissing her cheek to wake her. When they arrived at the Space Needle, Daphne looked in her purse. "I should have enough for a taxi and I'll bring you back later to get your car."

"That's not necessary, Daphne. We'll just take my car. It's right over there." He pointed to an adjacent parking lot that advertised the most outrageous parking prices that Daphne had ever seen. It didn't seem fair that he should pay such a steep price for parking in return for the way he'd been treated by his brother. But she knew that he would only refuse her insistence on taking a taxi, and so she relented. "Well, all right."

They reached his car and he opened the door for her, but as she waited for him to climb into the driver's seat, she couldn't help but notice the way he winced as though he was in pain. Gentleman or not, she couldn't bear to watch him suffer. Quickly she opened her door and climbed out, anxious to get to him. Her presence caught him off guard and he looked up in surprise. "Daphne? Is something wrong?"

"I can't let you do this."

His eyes narrowed and she realized that he was quite confused. Well, that made two of them. But she smiled and took his hand. "Look, I know this is a lot to ask of you and I have no right, but I'd feel better if you'd let me drive. You're hurting and it's not right to-."

"Daphne-."

"If you don't trust me, I'll understand. I just thought-."

He kissed her softly, bringing her to silence. "Of course I trust you, Daphne. There's no one I trust more." When she gasped in disbelief, he smiled and handed her the keys to his car. "Here you are."

She held the keys in her hand as though she was holding a precious treasure. But the real treasure was the key he'd given her earlier; the key to his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive to The Montana was silent and when they arrived at Niles' apartment, she took his hand, guiding him into the kitchen. As she removed his jacket and began to unbutton his shirt, she could hear him draw in a breath. Clearly he was nervous, a fact that made her feel a tinge of shyness. And then she saw him swallow hard.

"Um, Daphne… This really isn't necessary."

"Of course it's necessary." She replied coaxing him onto the bar stool. "Now just relax and I'll have you fixed up in no time." Her fingers trembled as she gathered a few supplies from his first aid kit and began cleaning the small cuts on his face and arms. She was very gentle but the fact that he was hurt brought tears to her eyes. She turned away, hoping he wouldn't see. But when she sniffled, she felt his hand on hers, turning her face toward his.

"Daphne-."

"Damn it, how could someone do something like this to you? Take your money and your identification and your personal things? And then to hurt you?"

Niles sighed and put his arms around her, allowing her to cradle her head against his chest. "I know, Daphne." He said quietly. "It was a frightening situation, although I did my best to remain calm. I suppose I deserved it, taking money from that homeless man. But I'm all right now, thanks to you. In fact, in some ways it was a blessing."

She lifted her head and looked at him in disbelief. "How can you say that? There's no excuse for anyone hurting you! What if something terrible had happened? What if-."

Despite her best efforts, she began to sob and he held her even closer, rubbing her back. "Please, don't cry. I'm all right. I didn't mean to upset you. I only meant that my unfortunate encounter was a blessing because if you hadn't come looking for me I would have never known that you care."

She took his face into her hands and kissed his sweet lips. "Of course I care about you I've always cared. I guess I should have told you that more often. I'm sorry, Niles."

"Don't be sorry." He whispered. "Just promise me one thing."

"Of course. Anything, Niles."

"That you'll let me treat you to dinner again; on Fifth Avenue or wherever you like. Just name the place and time. And if you don't want to dine on Fifth Avenue, you can pick any place at all."

"That sounds lovely." She sighed. "But now all I want to do is sit on your fainting couch, wrapped in your arms, watching a movie on television; preferably a romantic one." She tilted her face to the sky, allowing him to trail kisses across her neck as he sighed contentedly. "A romantic film sounds wonderful." He said, continuing to kiss her. "And then when it's over, we can make some romance of our own."

Daphne didn't hesitate to kiss him deeply, leaving them both breathless. "Actually Niles, let's skip the movie all together."

"All right…" He said kissing her still. "Whatever you want…"

"I don't want anything." Daphne breathed. "Everything I want is right here."


	4. Chapter 4

As the evening sunset faded into darkness, their newfound passion continued. The magical moment was broken only when Daphne looked at her watch. "I should go. Your father and brother are probably furious, although your brother has no right-."

He kissed her, bringing her to silence again. But she couldn't keep quiet. "He talked you into it, didn't he?"

"Into what?"

"Taking money from a homeless man!" she said, almost shouting the words. "That's just the sort of things your brother would do! Oh, he acts like he's the most responsible man in Seattle, but when it comes down to it-."

"Daphne-."

Ridiculous tears filled her eyes and slid down her cheeks; tears that he gently brushed away. "I'm sorry to be crying like this, Niles." She said. "It just makes me so mad! What if that homeless man had really hurt you? What if-I couldn't bear to-."

She was in his arms then, crying into his shirt. The gentle movement of his hand on her back soothed her and she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I'm just… so tired."

"Then sleep, my angel. I'll hold you." Niles kissed her cheek and she sighed wanting so badly to stay. But she knew it was wrong. She had obligations. "I really should go. Your brother-."

"All right, come on and I'll take you home. You've had a long day."

They climbed into his car and it seemed like no time at all had passed when she felt his hand caressing her cheek. "Wake up my sleeping angel. We're home."

But no sooner had they arrived at Frasier's doorstep when their blissful day was shattered by his angry greeting.

"It's about time! Where in the hell have you been?"

"We were this close to calling the cops!" Martin grumbled.

Niles put his arm around Daphne and drew her close, bringing expressions of surprise to the men's faces.

"Leave her alone, Daphne's not to blame for this, I am!"

She turned to him and sighed. "Niles, it's not your-."

He hugged her tighter. "Just rest my love. I'll explain everything."

"I love you." She whispered giving him one last kiss. She wanted to smile mockingly at the insensitive men but she was just too tired. Wearily she moved past them anxious to reach the haven of her room. In no time at all, she had showered and changed into her pajamas. Climbing into the bed she snuggled underneath the comforter, falling asleep almost the moment her head hit the pillow.

Dreams of the man she loved filled her head and she found herself wondering if perhaps she had always loved him. What other reason could there have been for reacting to his mugging the way she had? Could it be that he too had loved her all this time?

It was a blissful thought and it brought her into an even deeper sleep. And in her sleep she could feel herself smiling. And she could almost feel his lips on hers, so soft and gentle that her heart beat faster. His slender fingers running though her hair, his voice whispering her name.

"Niles…"

"Yes, my love. I'm here."

She could hear his voice clearly now, almost as though-. Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped lightly at the sight of him. "Niles…"

"I'm sorry I frightened you, Daphne."

"H-how long have you been here?"

He grinned sheepishly. "A while."

She sat up, her heart racing with sudden worry. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. I came in to check on you but you looked so beautiful that I couldn't bear to wake you. But I couldn't stop staring. You looked like an angel lying in your bed sound asleep."

Her heart warmed at his words that were much to flattering. "Niles…"

He kissed her lips and smiled. "Sleep, my angel. Goodnight Daphne. I love you."

She grinned mischievously. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

The expression on his face changed and she had no doubt that the answer was yes. But then the smile disappeared. "I would love nothing more but I really should be getting home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"But what about-."

"I explained everything to Frasier and Dad. We had a good talk and things are better between us thanks to you, Daphne. You know, Frasier and I may have our differences, but I do love him. I love him a lot. And I'm proud of him, but I should tell him that more often. I guess that doesn't make me a very good brother."

Overcome with love, she hugged him closer than ever before, her lips lingering against his neck. "You're a wonderful brother." She whispered. "Don't ever forget that."

He smiled and kissed her once more. "Thank you, Daphne. Sweet dreams."

She settled herself against the pillow sighing when she felt him adjust the comforter over her body; and before he had gone, she returned to a deep slumber. But not before saying a silent thank you to the stars and to Fifth Avenue for making her dreams of happiness come true.

THE END


End file.
